Felicity
Felicity is a half-drow / half-halfling Blue Mage currently living with her newfound parents. Biography Characteristics Lvl 12 Blue Mage, 5 Half-drow Racial Class, 1 Wielder of Sorcery (17HD) Size/Type: Medium humanoid (Energized Primus) Hit Dice: 12d12 + 4d6 + 1d8 + 68 (203 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 28 (+7 armor, +2 dex, +4 deflection, +4 profane), touch 20, flat-footed 25 Base Attack/Grapple: +12/+7/+2 Grapple : +11 Attack: *+4 Crossbow +16 (1d8+4 / 19-20*2) range 100', Bane fey *Crescent Sword +11/+3 (2d8 / 18-20 x 2) Special Qualities: The weapons are usually just for show and last minute protection; Felicity will attack with her potent Blue Magic. Whenever she sees an Supernatural Ability in use she will try to learn it. Manifestation Point (1/2 caster lvl + constitution modifier : Known SU: *Copycat: Gastric Ray: DC 16 (con based) target or sweep 60' Ref nul. 5d4 acid and Fort save or drop to 1 dexterity and 1 Strength *Copycat: Dragon Breath: 18d8 unholy/lightning line 100' DC 31 Ref (Cha based) 1d4+6 round recharge *Copycat: Exploding Teleportation: teleport 30' causes a 5d6 (DC 17 CHA based) fire damage at 10' burst around the caster at both ends of the teleportation *Copycat: Firax's Gift: Give +2 to attack and damage as a profane bonus. Touch (cannot be cast on self) *Feign Enchantment: Swift, if an enchantment is resisted, the caster will feel that the spell worked, but must make a bluff check to show the outside signs. *Change Shape: (Beast) 1 min/lvl (17 min), 2 forms: **Humanoid: Same look but becomes Small size **Spider form: ***Bite (ex): 1d6 and poison on injury. Poison: 1d6 Strength and 2d6 Strength secondary. DC is CON based (DC 24) ***Web: 6 / day. Up to 50', web has a 10' radius and entangle creatures up to Large DC is CON based (DC 24, +4 if trying to break free with strength instead of escape artist) *Bodybite: (Aberration) Swift, 1d12+8+STR mod. 1 min/ lvl (17 min) *Tailshot: (Beast) Ray, Fortitude save DC 24 (CON based) for half damage. 1d6 +1d6/ half HD ( 9d6 ) for 1d6+1 round. Stops if receive cold damage or submerged in water. *Electrical Affinity: (Aberration) Swift, Gain immunity to electricity, grant 1d4 Dexterity for every electricity based spell received. *Smite Evil: (Humanoid) add CHA (6) to attack roll and Blue Mage lvl (17) to damage. *Afraid of the Dark: (Humanoid) Mind-Affecting, med. range, Will save DC 28 (CHA based), deals 1d6+ fourth of HD, max 5 of Wisdom damage (1d6+4) *Fear Aura: (Humanoid) 5' burst centered on caster. Will check vs fear DC 28 (CHA based) Shaken for 1 min/lvl (17 minutes) *Charnel Touch: (Humanoid) melee touch 1d8+ a fourgh of lvl negative damage (1d8+4) or heal 1+4/lvl *Rebuke undead: (humanoid) as a cleric of level 17 *Negative Energy Burst: (humanoid) 5' radius centered on caster. 1d4/lvl negative energy, WILL half DC 28 (CHA based) *Fire Breath: (Beast) 3d6 fire 10' wide 10' high 20' long by caster's head Reflex save for half damage DC 10+half number of caster's head+CON (15) *Electrical Breath: (Dragon) 2d6 / level line or cone, 20' long/10 level reflex save for half damage DC 24 (CON based ) *Greater Invisibility: (humanoid) 1 round *Balance on the Sky: (Humanity) 1 / level ( 17 minutes ) Airwalk *Leaping Flame: ( Humanoid) immidiate action, right after receiving melee or ranged attack, teleport to adjacent case to ennemy, max 100' Saves: Fort +20, Ref +14, Will +20 Abilities: Str 8 , Dex 14 , Con 19 , Int 22 (includes +6 bonus) , Wis 16 , Cha 22 Skills: Bluff +17, Climb +16, Craft (traps) +4, Intimidate +19, Jump +12, Knowledge (local) +12, Knowledge (nobility) +11, Move Silently +6, Ride +4, Search +6, Sense Motive +10, Spot +15, Tumble +3 Feats: Combat expertise, Improved Initiative, Weapon Focus (great sword), Persuasive, Toughness, Improved Toughness, Lightning Reflexes, Improve Critical (great sword), Force of Personnality Organization: Challenge Rating: Treasure: Potion injector (4 slots), Ghost Shroud, Ring of Resistance +5, Abyssal Tunique, Amulette Natural Armor +3, Google of the Night, Bracers of Dexterity +6, +4 Large Cold Iron Mecurial great sword, Large Axe, Godborn Medium Dagger, Easy Move Hydred scales +4 with displacement 1/day for 1min Alignment: Moral Chaotic Good